


Lay Your Hand In Mine

by Blue_Night



Series: Masters And Boys [11]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, BDSM, Developing Relationship, Dom!Erik, Dom!Thomas, Dom/Dom, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fight Sex, Fights, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Self-Doubt, Talking, petnames, sub!Jonas, sub!Marco, sub!Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Thomas is a part of the special relationship between Master Erik and his three boys Jonas, Marco and Robert now, and he is Robert's second Dom. Will Erik really accept him as an equal Dom next to him and maybe even learn to love him one day, or will his jealousy always stand between them?Part 10 of the journey of Master Erik, Dom Thomas and Erik's three boys Jonas, Marco and Robert.





	1. Thomas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluerose06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerose06/gifts), [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Keep The Door Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343541) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94). 



> Dear Bluerose06, you told me that you find the dynamic between Thomas and Erik so interesting, and I can only agree with you. Your comment was one of the reasons why I decided to write the next part of my Master And Boys series and explore Thomas' and Erik's relationship further. I hope you will like it. :-)
> 
> My dearest Janie94 and mariothellama, your excitement about the last part made me want to write this one as soon as possible for you. <33 I hope that you will read this with soft cushions placed around you, my dear Janie94, you might want to faint reading this again. ;-*
> 
> My dear readers,
> 
> I have written about two Doms being in love before, but it was different from what this story contains. I don't know whether or not this here could happen between two Doms, I did my best to make it as realistic, logical and believable as possible. Ths first chapter contains rough sex and language, but everything happening is to 100% consensual. 
> 
> As always, I would be most grateful for your kind feedback, it is what keeps me writing and posting for you. <33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The season has started and Thomas and Robert visit Erik, Marco and Jonas in Dortmund again. Erik seems to be tensed and worry about something though, and Thomas thinks that he has found a way to help him loosen up again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Thomas and Erik together has become my (not so) secret passion, I really hope that you will like it. :-)

Thomas hadn't really expected his carefully set up plan to work out the way it actually does as he now rolls around on the huge bed with a snarling Erik trying to win the upper hand, but the older Dom is glad that he had been right with his assumption because it proves to him that he has come to know the other Dom at least a little bit.

A couple of weeks have passed since his last visit in Dortmund – his first visit in Dortmund actually- those important days when Robert finally became his beloved boy and Thomas himself became a part of this special foursome between Erik and his three boys and which is a more or less working fivesome now.

Thomas knows that it is still hard for Erik, and he is amazed and grateful that the younger Dom is so willing and trying really hard to include him in their life, suppressing his uncertainty and his jealousy as best as he can. The blond Münchner isn't sure whether or not he would be able to do that if he was in Erik's shoes, and he can only hope that he will find a way to give him something back one day.

Which is one of the reasons why he set up his plan for today. The season has finally started, and it has been a rough start for the two Dortmunders and the Gladbacher Thomas has come to care about so much over the past two months. He might be a Münchner and a child of the FCB with all of his heart, but that doesn't mean that he wishes his mate and his two other boys anything bad in their jobs. Yes, they are rivals on the pitch, and Thomas of course wants to beat Dortmund on the table and win titles, but it hurts him to see Marco injured again, unable to play for months, and it hurts him even more to see Erik struggle and worry his way through the roller coaster wearing the yellow and black jersey has become for him.

Jonas might not be officially his boy at this time, but Thomas cares about him as much as he cares about Robert and Marco, and even a much less sensitive person than him would have noticed how confused and uncertain Erik's youngest boy feels because of his beloved Dom's problems after watching his defiant behavior over the last two hours like Thomas was able to do.

They've had lunch in a nice restaurant, all the five of them, but the normally perfectly controlled and laid-back brunet Dom has been snappy and short-tempered, and his mood has affected his three boys to a point where Thomas has realized that he has to take matters in his own hands if he doesn't want their precious two days together to become a disaster.

 

***

 

_That's the reason why he sent Erik's – and his – three boys away for a couple of hours. Jonas didn't want to leave, but Robert and Marco only smiled at him and took Jonas' hands to guide him out of the bedroom._

_“Thomas knows what he's doing, brownie,” was all Robert said, and Thomas had to hide his tender grin when he saw Jonas' defiantly raised chin. “I don't doubt that he knows what he's doing. I only doubt that it will be good for Erik!”_

_“I would never try to hurt your master, Jonas.” Thomas returned Jonas' mistrustful glance openly, and the shorter one hrumpfed at that but let himself be pulled out of the room by Robert and Marco, finally realizing that he wouldn't stand a chance against the united forces of his two mates and the new Dom anyway._

_Erik had withdrawn to take a shower after coming home from lunch – locking the door to the bathroom very pointedly - and even Jonas must have noticed that it was an unusual long shower, a clear sign that his Dom had needed some time alone and without his boys being around and demanding his attention._

_Thomas watched the three so different men close the door behind them with a smile, making himself comfortable on the large bed dressed only with a tee and comfortable shorts to wait for Erik to come back after his shower, hoping that his plan to save their short holiday would not turn into the biggest mistake of his life._

 

***

 

“Where are my boys?” is Erik's first question when he comes back into the bedroom, dressed with a pair of shorts and a simple tee himself. His hair is still damp and his skin is rosy from the hot water, but Thomas can see the thin lines around his lips and his eyes, the dark circles that speak of worries and restless nights. Erik is good in hiding his feelings, but he is a human being needing comfort and reassurance like his beloved boys now and then, and he is far too young to carry the heavy burden of his fears and worries all alone the entire time.

“Our boys. I sent them away for a while.” Thomas doesn't bat an eye as he looks back at the younger Dom, meeting his annoyed glance calmly.

“You didn't have the right to do that!” Erik snaps with helpless anger, and Thomas only shrugs his shoulder. “You were the one saying that we are equals, Erik, so it was my right to send them away for a while. Why does it bother you that much? Are you afraid to be alone with me, Durm?” He knows that he's playing with fire, but he hopes that the outcome will be worth the risk.

Erik narrows his eyes and presses his lips to a hard line. “Why should I be afraid of being alone with you, Müller?”

Thomas allows the sly smile to curl at his lips, knowing that it is a provocation Erik hopefully can't resist. “Maybe because you are afraid that you could be tempted to give in to your secret desire to submit to me?”

The blond Münchner isn't prepared for what happens in the next second even though he has done his best to provoke it. The air is pressed out of his lungs by another heavy body, and Erik's furious cry rings in his ears when his head bangs against the headboard of the bed with the impact of the younger man's attack.

“I submitting to you? What are you dreaming of at night, Müller? I'll show you who of us will be the one submitting here!” Erik's lips claim his own in a fierce kiss before Thomas has the chance to react, his mind spinning from his encounter with the hard wood of the bed. Erik's tongue seems to be everywhere in his mouth, licking and stroking and pushing and pulling until Thomas' head is not the only thing throbbing heavily any longer.

Erik is slim, but his anger increases his strength, and Thomas' weak attempts to shake him off are a hopeless undertaking. Not that he really wants to shake the younger Dom off, but he surely won't let Erik win the upper hand just like that. His hands come up to grab Erik's tousled hair and pull at it until the other man draws back from his mouth because of the pain, granting Thomas a short moment to fill his lungs with air again.

The older Dom growls and pushes against his chest, rolling around with him until Erik is trapped underneath him. Their teeth clash together when Thomas takes control of their heated and angry kiss, proving to the snarling and hissing Dortmunder that they are indeed equals and that Thomas is perfectly capable of kissing him until Erik's head is spinning as well.

Their harsh breathing and the creaking of the bed are the only sounds for a few minutes while they kiss with tongues and teeth and a lot of spit, Thomas' lips hurting from the effort of covering Erik's mouth completely. They roll around in their passionate fight, almost falling down from the bed in their furious attempts to win the upper hand, and Thomas would be ashamed of how much he enjoys their fight and how much it arouses him if it wasn't for Erik obviously being as aroused as he is. They are both rock-hard in their shorts, their cocks leaving wet stains where they try to tear through the garment of their tight prisons.

Erik mewls when Thomas' teeth graze over his smooth bottom lip in their heated battle for dominance, and the sound of tearing cotton when he rips Thomas' t-shirt from his body is strangely satisfying. Erik's tee follows shortly after, the shreds of what has once been a perfectly fitting piece of clothing landing before the bed, but there is still the barrier of their shorts left, and neither of them is willing to let the other one be the first to get his hands on them to take them off.

This here is all about dominance, two Doms wanting to claim their rightful territory, and Thomas knows better than to make this an easy win for his younger mate. Easy is not what Erik needs, and Thomas is far too dominant himself to submit to another Dom just like that.

The blond Münchner growls and grunts, sweat dripping from his forehead onto Erik's face when he has finally managed to push his hand between their bodies to rub with his palm over Erik's hard dick twitching under the soft material in a rough caress. Erik growls warningly, but his hips buck up to get more friction, and Thomas draws back from his swollen lips to grin down at his prey.

“Uh, you like that, Durm, don't you? I'm not one of your sweet boys, you won't get my submission without a proper fight!” he challenges the younger one with sparkling eyes, pulling at the waistband of Erik's shorts. They come off without tearing, which is surprisingly enough, but his own boxers share the same fate as Erik's torn t-shirt, being ripped into two halves when Erik removes them from his backside with a shout of triumph.

“Watch your big mouth, Müller, you can say that again when you're feeling my big cock in your virgin ass!”

Thomas chuckles mockingly at that. “Not that virgin anymore, Durm. Our beautiful boy Robert has been there before! We spend a lot of time together in Munich, and I'm not that selfish to not let my beautiful boy top once in a while...” He hates himself when he sees the hurt in Erik's face, but his words have the desired effect, because the image of his beloved darling fucking his rival is obviously arousing enough to push the younger Dom over the edge without warning.

The brunet Dortmunder mewls into Thomas mouth and shoots his first load between their sweaty bodies with more growls and hisses, and Thomas has to bite his lip to not follow him and come right there and then. Erik's lithe frame arches with the waves of his climax, but he stays hard and uses Thomas' short distraction to his advantage before he has even caught his breath again, turning them around until he's lying on top of Thomas, his come forming a puddle on the blond Dom's belly.

Thomas goes still underneath him, staring up at his younger mate.

Erik is gorgeous in his anger and arousal, and Thomas' heart clenches with the love and passion he feels for his former rival. Erik's hair is hopelessly ruffled and tousled, he's sweaty and his face is glowing red from their fight and his forceful first orgasm, his wonderful hazel-green eyes almost black with his overwhelming emotions.

Thomas can see lust, hate, anger, despair and love flicker over Erik's at the moment unguarded features, and it makes him feel blessed because the older Dom knows for sure that only very few people get to see Erik Durm like this, even his beloved boys.

A lot of people get to see Erik sweaty and ruffled after training or a game, and they will see his tears after a lost match or his smile after having won a title, but this is the face of the footballer Erik, not the face of the young man and the strong and normally always controlled Dom – the face of the real Erik.

His mate is one of the most private people Thomas has ever met, and Thomas' throat tightens when he realizes that Erik lets his mask slip on purpose for him, that he trusts Thomas enough to let him see him vulnerable. Erik's trust is fore sure one of the most precious gifts he has ever gotten, and he pulls his head down with rough tenderness to kiss him again.

“What are you waiting for, Durm? Show me if your fucking skills are as good as the skills of our beloved boy are!” he challenges the younger Dom with a growl, pushing his tongue deep into his mouth, and Erik shudders above him, his still oh so hard cock rubbing against Thomas' aching dick.

“I will make you scream for me, Müller!” Erik snakes his hand between their heaving chests, using his own come as lube to line his digits up before shoving two fingers at once between Thomas' spread legs and right into his quivering hole.

Thomas groans with the short but sharp sting, and Erik stills his hand for a moment to give the older Dom time to adjust. The blond Münchner inhales and exhales a few times, pulling at Erik's head to deepen their ardent kiss when the feeling of painful stretching fades and the pleasure of being filled replaces the discomfort.

They kiss the entire time while Erik prepares him hastily, Erik's left hand keeping Thomas' head in place and Thomas' short nails leaving red marks on Erik's back. The pain of his unfulfilled desire makes his walls cramp around the long and elegant fingers to swallow them deeper, and Thomas shouldn't be as surprised about the younger Dom finding his sweet spot and curling his fingertips into it until he almost comes right on the spot as he actually is.

There is enough wetness left on his abdomen to line Erik's impressive manhood up with his come, and Thomas finds himself spreading and stretching his thighs for his former rival with embarrassing eagerness.

Erik watches him closely as he enters him with one single fluent move, and Thomas gasps out and struggles hard to relax because of the sudden feeling of being stretched to his limits.

“Fuck Durm, you're really big!” he grinds out, drawing in a shaky breath. He halfway expects the younger Dom to make a mocking comment, but Erik only strokes his face and kisses him passionately until Thomas forgets everything else and instinctively arches his back to feel him deeper inside his needy core.

Erik starts to move the second he feels Thomas relax, pulling almost out and pushing back in in a fast and steady rhythm, his eyes fixed on Thomas' face. He isn't really rough or harsh, but he isn't really tender either, and he also doesn't try to hide his feelings from Thomas, his desire, pain, anger and passion displaying on his handsome features instead of being locked behind the controlled mask the young Dom normally wears on his face.

Thomas still remembers how Erik looked like when he took Jonas in their first night together, when he was allowed to take Robert for the first time, and he also remembers the few times he has been allowed to watch Erik make love to Robert or Marco during his first visit.

Erik is a wonderful master for his boys, caring and loving and always showing the perfect mixture of tenderness, understanding and strictness, but he lets hardly ever go of his astonishing self-control, and Thomas is sure that the times when he has taken one of his boys without holding himself back for their sake can be count on one or perhaps two hands.

It's not that Erik wouldn't love or desire his boys enough, because he clearly does, but for him, the well-being of Jonas, Marco and Robert will always come first, and if he dares to let his control slip for a few precious moments, then most likely only when he bottoms for his boys and not when he is the one taking them.

Thomas doesn't know from where he takes the certainty of knowing that, but he does, and so he bares his teeth to a challenging sneer. “Is this all you have to offer, Durm?” he growls, enjoying the way Erik narrows his eyes with new anger. He is not one of Erik's boys, he is his mate, another strong and powerful Dom, and he can take what Erik always locks so carefully deep inside himself without getting hurt.

Thomas actually longs to get to know the man behind the facade, to see his mate burn with unrestrained passion and desire. They are equals, and he is the only one who can give Erik what his boys can't give him because of Erik's caring nature. He is a wonderful Dom and far more selfless than any other Dom Thomas has ever met, but the older one wants to see him being selfish for once, because Erik can only stay the caring Dom for his boys if he finds a valve for his feelings at least now and then.

“You were the one complaining about my big size!” Erik snarls back, his eyes shining with anger but also with the understandable smugness every healthy young man will feel when being praised like this.

“I must have been over-dramatic then. You're not too big for me to take you with ease.” Thomas challenges him as he wraps his legs around Erik's slim waist, digging his heels into his backside to make him go faster.

“You promised to make me scream, Durm. What about keeping your promise and finally starting to fuck me properly? Show me that you can make another Dom scream your name. Show me that you're worthy my submission! Fuck me like a real man, Erik Durm! Fuck me until I don't know my own name any longer and make me come hard!”

“You want me to fuck you like a real man, Müller?” Erik's voice sounds like the hiss of a big cat, and his teeth graze his cheek threateningly before biting rather hard into his earlobe. “Here you go, I will show you what kind of man I am, Thomas Müller!”

Thomas doesn't have time to ready himself for his wish being fulfilled because Erik now takes his hands into an iron grip to pin them against the pillow beside his head. His body is shoved back and forth and up and down on the mattress when the brunet Dortmunder starts to ram himself into him again and again in a breathtaking fast and relentless pace, battering Thomas' sweet spot mercilessly with every hard thrust.

His world shrinks to the bed and the spot where Erik does his best to tear him into, and his greedy eyes roam over the beautiful face above him as they try to burn every little detail of the glorious sight into his memory, the arousal and lust on his mate's features, the sparks of desire and passion in his shining hazel-green eyes, and the wonderful pink lips swollen from their fierce kisses.

Erik is so beautiful, he's like a wild and free animal no one can tame – no one else except for his true mate. Thomas fears that his heart will burst with all the love he feels for the younger Dom, and he does his best to meet his hard and desperate thrusts, arching his back and trying to free his hands to pull him close. His beautiful and wild big cat lets out a warning growl that vibrates against Thomas chest, grabbing his trapped wrists with his left hand to enclose Thomas' throbbing cock with his right.

“Scream my name, Thomas, let me hear you beg for my hard dick making you come!”

The blond's mind is spinning from the hard pummeling, every cell in his body screaming with the need for release. He's so hard that it's painful, his pulsing shaft slick with the wetness Erik milks from him with each push and every shove against his prostate. Thomas feels like burning and flying, lightheaded and dizzy with sheer and raw need.

The older Dom has never felt like this, his lovemaking with Robert not less intense and satisfying, but totally different. This here is pure and raw in a way he didn't even know that something like this could even exist, and he can see that it is the same for Erik.

“You want me to scream your name, Durm? Make me come hard and I'll give you what you want!” he spits out through gritted teeth, and Erik howls at that and squeezes his cock, ramming himself into Thomas' tight heat right to the hilt.

Thomas feels like exploding, his world shattering and exploding with him, and his loud shout echoes in the hot air of the bedroom. “Erik, fuck, fuck, Eeerrriiiikkk!!!! ERIK!!!”

His vision goes white and his screams ring in his own ears as he shoots his load into Erik's warm fingers, jet after jet. He struggles for breath in between the waves of searing ecstasy, repeating Erik's name like a mantra all over again and again, and it is such a relief when he feels the younger Dom shuddering through his own orgasm above him, his cramping walls milking Erik's pulsing dick and swallowing eagerly every drop of his warm seed.

“Thomas!” Erik's voice is raw and hoarse, and Thomas wraps his arms tightly around him when the younger man loosens his grip around his wrists because of the breathtaking sensations coursing through his trembling body.

“Thomas... oh my... Thomas...” Erik buries his face on Thomas' shoulder, a heavy but welcome weight in Thomas' arms.

For a while, they simply lie there without speaking, listening to each other's calming breathing. Thomas feels peaceful and sated, drowsily and wide awake at the same time. He cards his fingers through the soft light-brown strands that smell of shampoo and fresh sweat, but most of all of Erik, his astonishing mate. Thomas presses him close and inhales deeply his beloved scent, and he feels more at home in this precious moment than he has felt in a rather long time.

 

***

 

“Feeling any better now, hazel-eye?” he finally asks, and Erik lifts his head from his shoulder to look at him. The dark circles are still visible under his eyes, but the thin lines around his eyes and his mouth have softened, and the golden sparks are back where they belong.

“Hazel-eye? You don't really want to call me by a petname, Müller, do you?” Erik raises one perfect eyebrow at him.

Thomas pulls a face when Erik's softening cock slides out of his abused and tender hole and he feels the cooling wetness trickle out of his secret core, leaving sticky traces on the inner sides of his thighs.

“Why not? It's a good petname, don't you think so? Very suitable for someone with such beautiful hazel-green eyes like you call your own.” He does his best to look innocent.

Erik blushes at the unexpected compliment. “Hmm, I think I could perhaps get used to it. But don't you dare doing that in front of my... our boys! And don't expect me to call you by a petname as well, Müller.” he scowls at his mate, but without much emphasis.

Thomas grins, and the happy flip his heart does makes his own eyes sparkle in a deep blue. “I like the way you call me 'Müller'. It makes it sound like a petname, you know? I'm glad to hear that they are our boys now by the way. And don't worry about me calling you by a petname in front of others. How would I even think of calling a Dortmunder by any other name then his last name? Durm works nicely for me when Jonas, Marco and Robert are around.”

Thomas knows for sure that he will never grow tired of teasing Erik, the way he blushes and narrows his eyes at him to hide his happy grin are too adorable to not tease him.

“What about just calling me Erik?” Erik eventually asks quietly, surely much more pleadingly than he wanted to sound if his deepening blush is any indication.

“That depends on how often you will call me Thomas, hazel-eye,” Thomas whispers as he pulls his head down for another, much more tender kiss. “You didn't answer my question, though. Do you feel better now?”

Erik kisses him, licking over his lips when he draws back again. “Yes, I do,” he admits, regarding Thomas thoughtfully. “You planned this, didn't you?”

The blond Dom strokes his cheek. “Yes, I did. I know the way you are feeling at the moment, Erik. I had a really shitty last season, and my love-sickness because of Robert was one of the reasons for that. That you are willing to share your beloved darling with me – and not only Robert, but Marco and Jonas as well – means more to me than I can tell you. I know how hard it is for you, believe me. I have been jealous like hell of you for more than one year. But you don't need to be jealous of me, Erik, not the slightest.  
I don't want to take Robert away from you. He loves you deeply and this will never change. Plus, I don't want him for myself only. I love him with all my heart, and I want him to be happy. He needs both of us and his two mates to be happy, and you will always be his first Dom, his beloved master. You were the one showing him who he truly is, Erik. No one else than you could have done that for him, not even me. You're his number one, and I am fine with that. All I ask from you is to let me be a part of your life.”

“You are a part of my life, Thomas. Of our life. You don't have to submit to me to be a part of it. I'm sorry for my behavior. I shouldn't have tried to force you into submission, and I really didn't mean to hurt you. I was just so angry with myself lately, nothing seemed to go the way I had hoped it would. Marco's new injury, Robert wanting to be with you, my own performance, Jonas' worries...” Erik looks ashamed and uncertain, and Thomas turns around with him until they are lying comfortably side by side.

“I haven't submitted to you, Erik, nor have you tried to force me into submission in any way. We have fought like two strong Doms living in a relationship would fight now and then, and it was my free will and decision to bottom for you. If anything, then it was me manipulating you and tricking you into this fight. I could see how tensed and angry you've been, and I thought that this would be the best way to offer you a valve for your feelings.  
I know that you would never let go of yourself like that with one of our boys, but you can do that with me without having to fear that you could hurt me. You would have done the same for me, Erik. You are my mate and I care deeply about you. Bottoming for you when you need me to is nothing that could ever make me feel uncomfortable or unworthy to call myself a strong Dom any longer.”

“Yes, I would have done the same for you, and I will do it whenever you should need me to do that for you, Thomas. Thank you. It was a good thing that you sent our boys away, I don't want them to see me like this.” Erik buries his face on his shoulder again.

Thomas sighs and kisses his hair. “They love you, Erik. It's not fair to hide your feelings from them like this all of the time. They will never think any less of you if you show them the same trust they show you every day. Being able to admit your feelings and your fears and worries is a sign of strength, not of weakness.”

“I'll try, I promise. It's just hard sometimes. Robert and Marco are older than me, leaders on the pitch, while I am just...”

“Their beloved and caring, amazing Dom. Honestly Erik, I don't think that I've ever met any other Dom as strong and naturally skilled as you are. Knowing that they can come home to you and that you will always be there for them is what makes Robert and Marco strong leaders on the pitch. I'm in awe of you how sensitive you are when it comes to Jonas, Marco's and Robert's needs. But you really don't have to carry the weight of responsibility all alone anymore, I am there to share it with you in the future, and I will do that gladly and also be there for you when you need someone who knows how it feels like to be the Dom of three wonderful boys.”

“Yes, I know, thank you.” Erik snuggles closer, dabbing kisses onto Thomas' throat. “I love you, Thomas.”

Thomas blinks against the sudden tears of emotion that sting in his eyes, closing his arms firmly around the younger Dom. “I love you too, hazel-eye, very much.”

Erik chuckles weakly, a sound something between a happy laugh and a sob. “I might reconsider my decision to not call you by a petname when we're alone, Müller.” he croaks out, and Thomas smiles at him, not ashamed about the single tear rolling over his cheek.

His own voice is raw with tenderness when he says: “Müller is fine with me, hazel-eye.” Erik melts against him with a small sigh, and he doesn't fight for dominance when Thomas kisses him, his tongue conquering his mouth with playful curiosity instead of heated passion. They are both sated from their intensive height, and their deep kiss is not about desire and lust but only about reassurance and love.

“Our boys will come back soon, we should clean up the mess we've made,” Erik observes critically when they part again.

“As much as I hate to admit it, but you're right with that. I could do with a shower and we'd better remove the traces of our fight before Jonas comes back to draw the wrong conclusions when he sees our torn clothes. I don't want to find myself in the center of his wrath.”

“This could indeed become very unpleasant for you.” Erik grins mischievously at him. “Jonas is much stronger than he looks like.”

Thomas shoots him a suspicious look. “Something tells me that you would enjoy watching us fight,” he grouses, getting up from the bed with a groan and a pained expression when his muscles scream in protest and his ass reminds him of what they have done only half an hour ago.

“Are we getting old, Müller?” Erik flutes innocently, fluttering his thick eyelashes at him, and Thomas has a hard time hiding his tender smile. He will never mind Erik teasing him like that, because seeing the younger Dom happy and his eyes sparkling is what makes him happy.

“Come taking a shower with me, and I'll show you old, Durm,” is all he says, offering his hand to his mate to help him from the bed. Not because Erik is old and can't get up by himself, but only because Thomas wants to touch him, to feel his warm hand in his own.

The young Dom regards his stretched out hand for a moment, and Thomas' heart misses a beat when Erik finally takes it, slowly and carefully enclosing it with his fingers. He lets the older Dom pull him from the bed and smiles at him, and the happiness making his eyes sparkle like precious gems is a mirror of the happiness Thomas feels himself.

“Yes, Müller, let's take a shower and see who of the two of us is the stallion with the better stamina here!”


	2. Erik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik wants to complete his bond with Thomas together with their three boys. Will Jonas finally accept Thomas as his second Dom as well? And will Erik be able to let go again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the second chapter of this story, told from Erik's POV this time. It is totally different from the first one and includes Jonas, Marco and Robert again, I hope that it didn't become too sappy and pathetic. Lovely Janie94 was the one including Thomas in this series, and I asked her to choose Erik's petname for his mate Thomas, so the name Erik uses for him is hers. :-)
> 
> Thank you so much for the lovely feedback for the last two parts of my beloved Master And Boys series, it really helped me through the last two truly straining and terrible weeks!! <33

Erik is torn between anticipation and nervousness when he enters the large bedroom the next evening, torn between regret that Thomas and Robert will have to leave Dortmund the next day again, and relief and gratitude that the older Dom has become a real part of his life and his relationship with his three wonderful boys.

The young Dortmunder could never really stop worrying about his darling's well-being, knowing so well how hard it is for his oldest boy so deeply devoted to him to live alone in Munich, having to rely on Skype for weeks without being able to visit him. His wonderful oldest boy has never shown any signs of anger or jealousy because of his beloved Dom living together with his second boy in Dortmund and Robert's sweet brownie Jonas being able to visit their Dom and their mate Marco in Dortmund much more often. Robert has never demanded to get more attention than his two mates when they have all been together, and Erik has made his peace with Thomas making love to their boy without him because he knows that Robert will never love him less just because he loves the blond Münchner as well.

The brunet Dom smiles when he remembers his talk with Robert earlier this day when Thomas ushered Marco and Jonas into the kitchen to prepare everything for their barbecue, telling Erik's pouting sweetheart and his grinning love that their first Dom and their beloved blacky needed some time on their own.

Marco doesn't have any problems with granting his master some quality time with his third boy, but Jonas is still struggling with their new arrangement, being jealous of Thomas and Erik at the same time. Jealous of Thomas because he plays such an important role in not only Robert's life, but also in Erik's life now as well, and jealous of Erik because he feels left out when Erik spends some time alone with his beloved blacky Jonas misses so much. His defiant sweetheart is probably also jealous of Robert for being allowed to spend time alone with their adored master during their short holiday opposite to him, and Erik's heart ached when he saw the confusion on the face of his first boy Jonas tried to hide behind his defiance so desperately, almost telling him to stay.

But only almost, because Thomas shot him a meaningful glance before leaning closer to Jonas and whispering conspiratorially with him. Erik doesn't know what the older one has said to him, but Jonas followed him out of the bedroom without any other protest. It had probably something to do with the delicious barbecue, because Erik found all of his secret favorites on his plate later when he and Robert joined the other three again after the two hours they had spent with making love and talking.

Erik smiles at the memory of these two precious hours, in which Robert showed him his deep and unquestioning love and surrender by driving him crazy with his blowing skills before letting his master take care of him the same way. His wonderful darling lay pliant and blissed out in his arms afterwards, his deep blue eyes filled with love but also with slight concern when he eventually searched for Erik's gaze.

 

***

 

_“Thomas asked me to move in with him, my Master,” Robert had started their talk after having worked up the courage to address this important topic. “But he said that I shall think about it very carefully. He was unsure about whether or not he should be the one talking about his wish with you, but he came to the conclusion that this is something only me and you as my first Dom can decide.” His darling had chewed on his lip, searching for the best way to describe his feelings, and Erik had waited patiently for his boy to tell him what he needed to tell him._

_“Thomas is different from you as you surely know, Erik, and I must admit that being together with him was at first confusing for me. He's more the touchy kind of Dom if you know what I mean, but he changed that for my sake, and one of his rules is actually that I have to ask for permission before touching him because he really respects you a lot. He doesn't want to make it harder for me being your good boy by going against one of your most important rules and allowing me to touch him whenever it pleases me while you're not doing that. I was disappointed when he set up this rule, thinking that I would have been happy to have a Dom I can touch without having to ask for it, but I now know that Thomas was right, because I feel much safer and less confused this way.” Robert had blushed but not tried to avert his eyes, and Erik's tender smile had encouraged him to go on._

_“I really want to move in with him, Erik, I have felt so lonely in Munich, and I know that Thomas really longs to live together with me as well, even though he doesn't push me only the slightest. So I want to ask you for your permission to move to Thomas' place, because I could never do that without you allowing me to live with him.”_

_“My permission is nothing I can give you, boy,” Erik had said, gently laying his finger on Robert's trembling lips when he had seen the despair and the dismay in his wonderful blue eyes.“Thomas is a real part of our love and our life now, darling. He is your Dom just like I am, and you don't need my permission to move in with him. All I can give you is my blessing and me telling you how happy it would make me if you would let my mate take care of you in Munich and live together with him. It's not my decision to make, only yours and Thomas', darling.”_

_Robert almost choking him with his embrace, sobbing on his shoulder had been enough for Erik to know the answer, and he had simply pressed him close and let his boy cry and release the tension he had felt this way, stroking his back and asking himself again what he had done to deserve not only to be loved by his three wonderful boys, but also to find his own true mate, something he hadn't known that he had missed it until Thomas had come into his life so unexpectedly._

 

***

 

The young Dom sighs and straightens his shoulders as he closes the door behind him, knowing that Jonas won't take it well when he learns about Robert moving in with Thomas, but this is something Erik will deal with within the next days. Tonight, all he wants to do is to enjoy being together with his three boys and his mate, and he really wants to give Thomas something back for what the older Dom has done for him the previous day.

The Dortmunder smiles at the three men sitting on the bed, naked, freshly showered and ready for some pleasurable actions, their cheeks rosy with their excitement about the forthcoming events. Even Jonas has forgotten his defiance for now, and Erik suppresses a grin when he catches his sweetheart shooting a furtive glance at the man sitting in the chair where Erik usually sits.

Thomas wears a pair of boxers and a tank-top, both enclosing his well-trained body in a very appealing way, and Erik's dick twitches in the hope of another pleasurable encounter with his owner's mate. Their three boys have had a lot of fun together during the last two days, being allowed to make love to each other under the eyes of their two Doms the previous day and earlier today as well, while Erik and Thomas shared the unspoken agreement to spare themselves for their last night after their passionate fight sex and the pleasurable shower afterwards. Robert's blow job was the only exception from this, and Erik is already hard even though nothing has happened so far.

Thomas had taken care of Marco last night, spanking him with his hand again - the hand he had offered to Erik with so much love and care - but he hadn't let any of their boys see to his own needs, telling them that he was fine and would wait until the next day to make their last night really special.

Erik stops before the armchair, smiling at the older Dom as he offers him his own hand with the same love and care Thomas has gifted him with. “True mates, Thomas. Our boys,” is all he says, and Thomas takes his hand and rises to his feet with Erik's help, his eyes shining in a clear blue when he smiles back at him. “True mates, Erik. Our boys,” he agrees, and together they walk the few steps to the large bed where their three boys are waiting for them.

 

***

 

Erik and Thomas kneel on the bed in the middle in between their boys, facing each other, the air filled with emotions and a lot of pheromones. Erik feels unsure and certain at the same time, unsure because this will be the first time that he and Thomas will not just take care of their boys next to each other but share intimacy together with their boys being a part of it, certain because there is nothing but love and trust showing in Thomas' eyes.

The older Dom doesn't say anything, patiently waiting for his younger mate to set up the rules for this night and allowing him to be in charge without feeling like losing his face if he does.

“Robert, undress your Dom,” Erik says quietly, his eyes fixed on Thomas' face. “Jonas, undress me. Do it slowly and carefully.” He can see the sparks of mischief in the older man's eyes at his words, and he winks at him and grins back, enjoying the little secret they share together.

Both boys hurry to move closer and do as they've been told, and Erik licks his lips when the dark-haired Münchner reveals the delights of Thomas' beautiful male body to him. Thomas is strong and rather broadly built, a tower of strength and a solid shoulder to lean on, and Erik's fingers itch with the need to touch his mate, but he controls himself and lifts his arms to make it easier for his sweetheart to undress him. The older Dom seems to like what he can see as well, because his pupils dilate with desire, and his breathing becomes faster when his gaze travels slowly over Erik's in the dim light shimmering tanned skin. Thomas' eyes stop in the height of his nipples, and they harden under his heated glance that feels almost like a real caress.

Erik is hard in his shorts, the tiny damp stain in front of them proving that he is a healthy young man who can go again even though he has already come three times the previous day and one time today, his hunger for more coming from the deep love and the desire he feels for his mate and his three boys.

The young Dom suppresses a groan of relief when his first boy liberates his aching cock from his shorts, the proof of his utter maleness springing free and straining proudly into the air.

“Hmm, delicious, Durm. What wonderful delights you're hiding under your clothes.” Thomas licks his lips, his adoring gaze worshiping his twitching erection like it has adored his nipples only a minute ago.

“You're not that bad to look at either, Müller,” Erik retorts, regarding Thomas' thick and long manhood. Creamy-white droplets adorn the engorged deep-red head, and Erik wants to lick them up and taste them on his tongue, but this is something that he will do on another day, because tonight he has something special in mind.

They are both naked now, and Erik offers his hand to the older man like he has done earlier, gently pulling him down until they are lying on the mattress side by side, facing each other again. Erik lifts his hand to Thomas' face, eventually allowing himself to touch his mate again.

“Love, I want you to lie down behind your new Dom. My mate has taken care of you really well last night when he spanked you that skillfully, and I want you to show him your devotion and your gratitude that he is willing to do that for you by pleasuring him with your hands. You are allowed to touch him everywhere except for his manhood, and you have to ask for permission if you want to touch him on his other private parts. You can also kiss him, but not on his mouth.”

“Yes, my Master!” Marco sounds happily, and the grateful look he gifts his first Dom with proves to Erik that he won't have to worry about his love welcoming Thomas in his life. His blond boy is clearly eager to come closer to his new Dom, and he starts to stroke and caress his rival on the pitch with curiosity and rapt devotion, pulling some moans and approving grunts from Erik's mate.

The younger Dortmunder licks his lips and takes a deep breath. “Sweetheart, I want you to do the same for me, you can touch and kiss me everywhere except for my private parts and my dick. No kisses on the mouth though.”

Jonas hesitates for the tiniest second before lying down behind his master and starting to stroke him, his fingers trembling ever so slightly as he does so. Erik pushes his worries about his first boy's behavior back into the farthest corner of his mind, not eilling to let them distract him. He will have to talk with him, but not now. He moves a little bit closer to Thomas still watching him silently, and his tender and understanding gaze helps him to relax.

“Darling, I want you to prepare me for my mate. Do it thoroughly and carefully, understood?”

“Yes, my Master.” Robert's voice is husky and full of emotion and happiness, and the hasty sounds he's making as he searches for the lube in the drawer are reassurance enough to Erik that his third boy knows about the meaning of this order and feels honored to be the one chosen for this important task. Jonas has to move to the side to give Robert enough room for obeying their Dom's order, and a small shiver wrecks Erik's body when he feels one tender finger circling his sensitive hole.

It has been a while since he has last bottomed for one of his boys, his uneasiness and tension keeping him from relaxing the way he would have needed to do that for his boys.

Marco was fine with pleasuring his master with his hands and his mouth, happy to get spanked in return much more often than Erik is normally willing to do that for him, although he of course had noticed that something was wrong and that his Dom must have problems he couldn't solve on his own. But his second boy was struggling with his own injury and his disappointment about his long rehab, needing the spanking to deal with his own frustration and not asking his beloved master for things he couldn't give him at this point.

But Jonas was unhappy about his Dom's decision to rely on hand-jobs and blow-jobs instead of making love to him over the past few weeks. He is used to his master finding it pleasurable to not only top but also bottom for his boys on a regular basis, and Erik wasn't in the right mood for either the first, nor for the second. It's obvious that his youngest boy blames Thomas for that, even though the blond Dom had only little to do with that.

Quite the opposite, Thomas' willingness to bottom for him and let him use him as a valve for his feelings is the reason why Erik is finally able to do it again, and Jonas will be the one profiting of that in the end. Thomas' eyes light up with surprise, wonder and happiness, and he shifts closer to him until their fronts are touching and their hard cocks are nestled against each other. Erik longs to stroke and caress the other Dom, to feel the heavy weight of his aroused manhood in his hand again, but he wants his first time giving himself to his mate to be a memorable encounter and not a hasty quickie with both of them coming too soon.

The younger Dom cups the older one's cheek instead and pulls his head close to kiss him, and Thomas mirrors his posture and kisses him back with hardly suppressed passion and desire, their tongues greeting one another eagerly in another ardent and tender battle for dominance.

 

***

 

It doesn't take long until both Doms are moaning and gasping softly into each other's mouths, their three boys pulling purrs and sounds of pleasure from them with their skillful caresses.

Marco and Jonas do their best to drive their Doms crazy with their caresses, their hands and lips traveling up and down on the tempting landscape of two beautiful male bodies shivering underneath their tender ministration, warm and sweaty skin quivering when a hot pair of lips or cheeky fingers try to discover the last secret spots and places they haven't explored and worshiped so far.

Robert has an easy job with loosening his beloved master up to prepare him for his second Dom, his clever fingers massaging Erik's entrance until he can slip inside with one digit without meeting any resistance. Thomas' hands on his face and his deep kisses ground him when the sensation of his darling stimulating his pulsing channel threatens to become too much, and Erik is grateful when his faithful boy decides that his first Dom is ready for the second and then the third finger soon after he has dared to push the first finger into him.

Erik had never thought that he could ever fall in love with another Dom, the ones he had met until Robert had confessed his feelings for Thomas to him never arousing any other emotion in him than respect or perhaps some kind of distant friendship. Erik is honest enough to admit that he always considered other Doms as threats for his boys and that he did his best to keep Jonas, Marco and Robert as far away from them as he could.

Strangely enough, he never tried to influence Robert when he moved to Munich and keep him apart from the blond Münchner, although he of course knew about Thomas being another strong and impressive Dom right from the start, and if he thinks more closely about it, then it was probably due to the attraction he felt for the laid-back and easy-going Münchner right from first sight on.

Thomas has a cheerful nature that is simply endearing and intoxicating, and his self-confidence and friendliness is something that makes it hard for others not to like him. Erik still feels touched about what Robert has told him, namely that Thomas is willing to set up a rule for his boy's sake he isn't really comfortable with himself, and the brunet Dom knows that his mate has set up the no-touching-rule for his own sake as much as for Robert's.

“You're ready for your mate, my Master.”

Robert's hoarsely whispered words pull his younger Dom out of his dazed state, and Erik blinks to clear his lust-clouded mind. He moans at the loss of his boy's tender fingers when the dark-haired striker slowly pulls them out after one last brush over his already oversensitive sweet spot, and he shivers when Jonas moves away from his back to await Erik's next orders, Marco doing the same on the other side of the bed. Erik's lips are still tingling from Thomas' tender onslaught on them, and he feels overwhelmed by all the love coursing through him.

Love for his first boy Jonas, who has pushed his limits so often because of his devotion for his first boyfriend and Dom ever and who is struggling hard to adjust to their new fivesome as well.

Love for his second boy Marco, who is willing to overstep the line sometimes and rather let himself be punished just to make sure that his beloved master will get what he needs.

Love for his third boy Robert whose only striving is to surrender to the two men who offer him a safe haven and a solid frame to live his life in happy and without the doubts and worries that have haunted him for so long.

And finally love for his wonderful but unexpected mate Thomas, who doesn't try to take his darling away from him even though he probably could if he only tried hard enough; but who offers himself as Erik's strong shoulder to lean on to instead without ever giving him the feeling that Erik is less of a Dom than he himself is.

It is his mate who helps him to finally regain his composure, Thomas offering his hand to him again and smiling at him when he pulls him into a kneeling position.

Thomas' attentive eyes look straight into his soul, and Erik can hardly wait to feel him deep inside his needy core, craving to reward the older Dom for what he has done for him the previous day.

“Handsome, I want you to support your master and to kiss him when I take him.” Thomas' voice is quiet and gentle, and Robert nods with rosy cheeks and glides closer to kneel before his first Dom and steady his balance with his hands put firmly on his sides.

“Mars, I want you to line me up and then to use all of your skills to pleasure your master with your hands. Jerk him off but make sure that he won't come too soon so he can enjoy this as long as possible.”

A soft moan escapes Erik's lips at this, and Marco licks his lips and looks like a small boy who has just met his favorite players of all footballers in person. “Yes, my Dom. I won't disappoint you,” he croaks out, taking the bottle with the lube with shaky hands. He knows better than to touch his second Dom more than absolutely necessary to line him up properly, the blond Münchner's dick growing harder and twitching with need under his fingers.

Marco moves to Erik's side after making sure that Thomas is prepared to take his beloved master without any problems, and Erik holds his breath, waiting curiously and anxiously for Thomas to address his defiant sweetheart.

The older Dom regards the youngest boy for a moment, unimpressed by Jonas' narrowed eyes and his thin lips.

“I need your help, my brave one,” Thomas breaks the heavy silence after a couple of seconds, offering his hand to the brown-haired Gladbacher. Jonas stares mistrustfully at it. “Brave one? Do you want to make fun of me?” he spits out, not willing to give in to the intruder of their former perfectly balanced foursome. Erik swallows when he sees the tears shining in Jonas' eyes, but he won't interfere in Thomas' attempts to win the trust and approval of their youngest boy without his help.

Thomas shakes his head, his expression friendly but also deadly serious. “Of course, not, Jonas. You are for sure one of the bravest people I've ever met, only very few subs would dare to challenge a Dom the way you did to protect the ones they love. I don't know if I would have the same courage to do that if I was in your place. You are brave and honest and loyal, and I really admire you for what you are doing for Erik, Marco and Robert, so calling you my 'brave one' is my way of showing you my admiration and respect.”

Jonas stares at the Dom he has tried to hate with all of his heart with his mouth hanging open before snapping it close again. “Uhm, I see. Thank you, Thomas,” he stammers, clearly taken aback. “And for what do you need my help?” he looks down at the hand the blond Dom is still offering to him.

“You have been the boy of my beloved mate for the longest time. I am sure that you know best how to pleasure him, and I want you to take my hand and guide it to help me pleasuring your master when he gives himself to me. Can you do that for me and for your master, my brave one?”

Jonas blinks, and Erik has to blink as well, his love for both, his first boy and his mate, making his throat clench with emotion. Thomas waits patiently for the shorter one to make up his mind, and he smiles at him with tenderness and relief when Jonas slowly reaches out to take his hand and entangle their fingers. “Yes, my Dom, I can do that for you.”

“Thank you, Jonas, I will prove myself worthy of your trust, I promise you.”

It is as if the sun would shine brightly into the bedroom all of a sudden when Jonas returns Thomas' smile with sparkling eyes, sliding closer until he is almost touching his new Dom.

“You don't have to prove yourself worthy of my trust anymore, my Dom, you have already done that.”

 

***

 

Erik had almost forgotten his painful desire while watching Thomas winning Jonas' heart and approval, but it rushes back into the center of his attention when Thomas kneels closely behind him and his hard erection pokes against his needy hole. The older Dom wraps his arm around him – the right hand where his fingers are entangled with the fingers of his sweetheart – using his left hand to slowly and gently guide himself into Erik's with desire and need trembling body.

Their bodies are pressed tightly together, Thomas' chest against Erik's shoulder blades, and the younger one shivers with anticipation and moans loudly at the sensation of being stretched and filled to the hilt. Thomas feels so perfect inside him, smooth skin over rock-hard steel, warm and wet and so ready to take him and fill him with his hot seed. His mate is already pulsing and throbbing with the same forceful desire Erik feels himself, and he fills his emptiness and stimulates his tender walls until all Erik wants to do is scream and shout Thomas' name.

The older one moves his mouth to Erik's ear, teasing his earlobe with tender bites. “I will make this good for you, hazel-eye, I promise you,” Thomas whispers almost inaudible, careful not to let their boys hear the special petname he has chosen for him. “I want you to close your eyes and just enjoy the ride. Let me and our wonderful boys take care of you.”

Thomas' tender words are not an order, only a gentle request, and Erik is all too happy to fulfill his wish and closes his eyes when Robert's warm lips touch his own. He lets himself be kissed and kisses his darling back with love and longing, wrapping his arms around Robert's broad shoulders when Thomas starts to move in a slow and steady rhythm.

Nothing reminds of their heated fight sex from the previous day as Thomas makes love to him for the very first time with heart-wrenching tenderness, rocking him back and forth between Robert and himself until Erik feels like flying. Thomas is a wonderful and sensitive lover, taking his time to find Erik's most sensitive knob with every push in and giving him the chance to savor every teasing pull out and each thrust back inside to the fullest.

Robert's tongue in his mouth mirrors what his second Dom is doing with his hard member to his beloved master, he must have enjoyed Thomas' way of making love often enough to know it by heart. Erik would almost be jealous of his boy if Thomas tender lips on his throat and his strong arm wrapped tightly around him wouldn't be proof enough that Thomas loves him just as much as he loves their dark-haired boy.

Thomas' right hand travels over his flanks and his chest and abdomen guided by Jonas' tender fingers, and Erik isn't surprised when it stops to tease his nipples and pull more shivers and more moans from him that vibrate in Robert's mouth. Jonas knows so well what pleasures him the most, and he is obviously willing to teach his new Dom and show him how to turn his master into a panting and squirming mess, doing a really great job with that.

“Oooh, Thomas...ooohhh! Fuck, Marco, stop teasing me!” he groans, his poor cock jerking unhappily in the blond's big hand when his love stops stroking him just before he reaches the point of no return. He is so hard that it is painful, every cell in his body burning with the need to come. His groin feels like being on fire, and his knees wouldn't support his weight any longer if Robert and Thomas wouldn't keep him upright.

“He is supposed to tease you, Durm. I want this to last as long as possible,” Thomas reminds him pretty smugly, and the Münchner using his last name actually helps Erik with lasting for a little bit longer.

He draws back from Robert's lips to crane his neck and scowl at the older Dom, but when he sees Thomas looking at him with love and adoration shining in his eyes, he forgets what he wanted to say and searches for his warm lips instead. Thomas kisses him back for a while before pulling away and let Robert take his place once more. The fingers of his left hand have found his navel to play with, and every time the cheeky digits finish another circle around the tiny hole, Erik's entire body jerks with a jolt of electric pleasure.

His mate moves faster now, using more force when he pushes in, the wet tip of his hard member hitting his prostate in mind-blowing sensations. Erik's eyes have fallen shut again, and he isn't sure whether or not Thomas has said anything to their blond boy, because Marco starts to stroke him faster and more firmly right when the older Dom picks up the pace, both men apparently determined to make Erik lose the last shreds of his self-control and his reason.

Thomas shoves his throbbing and aching dick into Marco's warm hand with every move, and Robert has obviously forgotten that he is the boy and Erik his master, because his tongue is buried deep in his mouth and claims it as its rightful territory.

Jonas finally trusts his new Dom enough to share his last secrets with him, rubbing Thomas' hand over Erik's hard nipples just like he knows that it will drive his master crazy, something he isn't allowed to do often but taking advantage of Thomas' order to help him pleasuring his mate.

Erik shakes and shudders helplessly between his beloved ones, grateful for the strong arms holding him. He is vaguely aware of huskily whispered words of encouragement and love coming from his mate and the two of their boys who can speak because they don't kiss him, and the young Dom finally allows his iron self-control to slip and gives himself to his mate and his three boys without holding anything back any longer, letting the intensive waves of his climax wash over him when he falls over the edge.

His vision goes white and his throat hurts from his strangled cry when he comes hard, jet after jet of milky pleasure erupting from his exploding dick. His walls clench and spasm and cramp around Thomas' manhood with every new spurt, and he clings to Robert's shoulders for dear life, sobbing and groaning and snarling his way through one of the longest and most pleasurable orgasms he has ever experienced. Everything inside him throbs and clenches with lust and satisfaction, and Erik hears himself crying the name of his mate and his boys with sheer need, unable to keep his screams of pleasure inside like he's normally doing.

“Thoooomasssss, fuck, Maaaarcoooo... Joooonaaaaas... Roobbeert!!!!”

“Just like that, hazel-eye, you're wonderful, we love you so very, very much!” Thomas' voice next to his ear is raw with emotion, and Erik draws in a shaky breath when the hot waves of ecstasy subside to the more bearable ones of complete and total satisfaction. He turns his head again and dabs kisses on each part of Thomas' face he can reach. “Come for me, my precious, fill me up, make sure that there will be something left from you inside me when you have to leave tomorrow!” he demands hoarsely, the petname slipping easily from his lips.

The blond Münchner lets out a loud roar as he thrusts into Erik's still cramping channel until the younger Dom can feel his balls pressing against his butt cheeks, and he tilts his head to the side to let his former rival and now beloved mate dig his teeth into his vulnerable throat when he feels the older one pumping his seed into him in several powerful spurts.

Their boys kneel before them, holding hands and watching their two Doms complete their already so strong bond with sparkling eyes and broad smiles on their faces. They are hard and clearly aching for their two Doms taking care of them as well, but all Erik can see in their eyes when he looks at them is gratitude, happiness and the trust that their beloved master and their new Dom will know what's best for them.

Thomas relaxing behind him, licking tenderly over the bite mark he has left on Erik's smooth skin, draws his attention back to his mate. The older one looks back at him with hooded eyes and a blissed out smile. “What about not calling me by a petname in front of our boys, Durm?” he asks teasingly, but his voice is a little bit shaky and Erik knows that he only tries to hide his emotion.

He turns around in his arms and kisses Thomas on his nose. “Forget about this stupid rule, I don't think that I will lose my dignity if you call me hazel-eye when our boys are around, and you seem to like the petname I've chosen for you, at least if your reaction to it is anything to go by with.”

“You bet I do. It's a wonderful petname.” Thomas grins widely, but becomes serious again, tenderly stroking Erik's flushed cheek. “Thank you for giving us your blessing, Erik. I would have understood it if you hadn't wanted Robert to move in with me so soon.”

“We are mates now, Thomas. How could I not be happy about you being there for my darling in Munich?” he swallows, his throat tightening when he thinks about the next day when Thomas and Robert will have to leave them to go back to Munich again.

“You will take good care of my darling, won't you, my precious?” he asks, and his mate kisses him with barely hidden passion. “I will always take care of our wonderful boys, hazel-eye, of all of them. And of you, of course. After all I have to make sure that you won't forget how to let go now and then...” Thomas' gaze travels to the red mark on Erik's neck, admiring his handy-work for a moment.

“My claim suits you, Durm. I think I will leave a nice hickey on the other side of your neck as well, just for the symmetry...” he drawls, chuckling when Erik pushes against him with an indignant cry.

“Don't you dare, Müller! I won't let any of you impudent and smug Münchners leave a hickey on my throat!” he shouts, waving at Marco and Jonas. “Marco, Jonas, help me teaching this cheeky FCBler his place again!” he snarls, and the blond Dortmunder and the brown-haired Gladbacher jump forward with a loud battle-cry, trying to tickle their rival on the pitch and make him admit his defeat.

Thomas growls and raises his arms to protect himself, looking pleadingly at the oldest one of the cheeky trio. “Robert, you have to help me! We Münchner have to show these poor copies of real footballers which club is the only one deserving to be at the top of the table!” he roars, and Erik finds himself lying flat on his back with a growling and hissing Robert on top of him before he even knows what's happening to him.

The bedroom is filled with grunts, groans and snarls that turn into moans of pleasure quickly when the two Doms decide to join their forces and teach their boys their places in a much more pleasurable way instead of fighting against each other.

The night is not so young any longer when five young men finally fall asleep in each other's arms, totally sated and with soft smiles curling at their lips even in their sleep.

Erik is the last one to succumb to the slumber of pleasant exhaustion after hours filled with love and passion, and the last thing he sees before sleep finally claims him is his defiant sweetheart snuggling close to his second Dom in his sleep and Thomas wrapping his arm protectively around Jonas, his hand searching for something to hold on to in his dreams.

Erik takes it with a gentle squeeze of his fingers, and he knows for sure that he will never forget this special night, the memory of it warming him and consoling him when his mate and his darling will be far away in Munich again.

“Sleep well, my precious, sleep tight, my darling. Good night, sweetheart, pleasant dreams, love,” he whispers into the darkness, a softly whispered “good night, beloved master, sleep tight, hazel-eye,” following him into his own dreams of a happy future with his mate Thomas and their three beloved boys Jonas, Marco and Robert.


End file.
